


how villains are made continued

by Alexasnow



Series: How villains are made [2]
Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy has a chance meeting with Kat, will love blossom as he hopes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	how villains are made continued

It was late upon a summer’s day when guys thoughts once again turned to Kat. He was basking in the last rays of the warm sun before it faded into the backdrop. He was smiling widely to himself, uninvited Kat just popped into his mind, he wondered what she was doing. He had spent his day idle, very unlike him; he was normally helping his father with matters regarding their estate, small as it was. His father pressured guy persistently to become more than him, he felt a sense of shame wasting a day to bask in the sun. The warm Rays of the sun no longer, a cold sensation enveloped him now, as his mind cast to his father.

He shook his head, trying to remove his father from his mind, Kat was a more pleasing thought. Sadly it wasn't so easy even to will his father from his thoughts. He was an imposing figure, the world had already turned him cold and harsh, he did not show love to him or his mother, he showed contempt to his mother. He was miserable so he wanted his family to share in his misery for a life he didn't get to have, he found it easier to throw the blame, than take responsibility.  
Guy had had to protect his mother many times of late from his father’s rage, he didn't dare imagine what happened when he wasn't there. A knot formed in his stomach at the thought, he clenched his fists in anger, things would be so much better if guy was in charge. But his father despite being a drunken lout showed no signs of falling off this mortal coil, he felt tightness in his chest, pulling himself up from what had been such a comfortable place, but now his peace was invaded so he had to remove himself before he worked himself into a frenzy.  
He began the long walk down the town path to home, after sometime walking the town was in sight, he shuddered, he did not want to be made in his father’s image, grateful for the noises that now distracted him. 

He looked to where the sounds emanated from, it was Kat. His heart jumped. She was parrying her crude wooden sword, he observed her lost in fighting an imagined foe. She was so concentrated that when guy tapped her shoulder, her arm flew round connecting with his jaw. Thankfully for her Guy took it with good humor "good hit"  
She apologized profusely, Guy was taken aback by her display of genuine concern, it made him feel nervous. 

"Would you like to practice with a real partner?"

"You don't mind?"

Kat was puzzled most men told her it was unfeminine and that stiffened her resolve, maybe she had misjudged guy. As he found a stick and yelled "on guard"

Kat smiled, he was goofy in a sweet way she had not noticed before. The duel was more arduous with a real partner who fought back and worse still one more skilled. Kat felt self-conscious as she stumbled, and was pronounced dead more times than she cared to remember.  
Kat grumbled as she hit the ground, this was becoming frustrating, she felt a fool, her pride told her to be snide. But she bit her tongue, looked up at guy and exclaimed "you are victorious, the better fighter by far I bow out"  
He detected the sarcasm, feeling her guard slowly going back up, Guy quickly added. 

"Kat it's not about winning here it's about technique and balance, I will show you a few changes that will help if you would like"

Grumbling Kat agreed. Guy told her to take a fighting stance, he then walked round behind her, Kat was at a loss as to how this was helping. Guy placed his arms over hers and demonstrated a better technique to swipe and stab forth with her sword. Kat couldn't help feel on edge at the proximity of guy, she could feel his body heat, he was whispering in her ear, she didn't hear a word, only felt the heat of breath on her neck.

Guy could sense Kat was distracted as he instructed her, it was as if she was in a daze, he was so busy trying to be professional that he didn't notice the spark until Kat and him were face to face. She closed her eyes, guy wasn't sure if that was a que for him to kiss her, he wanted to so desperately. He threw caution to the wind and kissed her softly. Kat sighed in relief, she thought she was embarrassing herself being so forward. Guy was an amazing kisser, so tender, he slid his fingers over her cheek, entangling them into her hair, turning her body to face him, the kiss gradually became passionate as Guy increased the pressure of his lips to hers, and added a sense of lust and urgency, deepening the kiss, she was both shocked and delighted as guys tongue danced around hers. She pulled him closer, there was no space between them, pressed against each other, Kat realized she liked the feel of his body against hers. He wanted to do more but he knew he shouldn't pressure her. They pulled away breathless, it was an unexpected amazing moment.  
They both looked to each other as if saying what now. Guy broke the silence "that was....."  
He trailed off trying to think of the perfect word. Kat felt vulnerable as that sentence hung in the air, she reacted and wished she could of kept her mouth shut as her fear made her cruel "a mistake"  
She coldly punctuated the sentence, guy looked hurt, she felt a stab of guilt, it was a lie, she wanted more but feared it more than she cared to admit. Guy was shocked but in an attempt to recover his dignity he agreed with Kat. Quickly excusing himself. Both of them now berated themselves for their words, fear and pride had gotten the better of the both them, it stung as that could of been something if they had only had the courage.


End file.
